herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Testaburger
Wendy Testaburger is the primary female character of South Park. She is one of the major characters of South Park, and often serves as the protagonist when Kenny dies or is absent. She is a female student at South Park Elementary. She has been voiced by four people during the series' run: Mary Kay Bergman, Eliza J. Schneider, Mona Marshall, and currently April Stewart. Biography Wendy is typically portrayed as nice, feminine, and liberal in nature. In early seasons she argues with Cartman over various issues, usually providing a voice of reason and taking a liberal standpoint, much like Kyle in later seasons. She is often a great kindness and heroism, however, she also displays negative traits such as jealousy and anger. Wendy is the class president and vice-chairgirl of the girl's club. Wendy is the apple of Stan's eye. Everytime they interact, Stan gets nervous and throws up. Their relationship is fairly nebulous, though it's clear there's a mutual attraction. Wendy's relationship with Stan was a major subplot up until Season 7 when she finally dumped him. Wendy didn't make any major appearances after this until Season 11 when she and Stan worked together to uncover a conspiracy among the girls. The two rediscovered their feelings for each other and have since gone steady. Wendy and Cartman have a long-standing hostility towards each other that has gotten worse over time. When Cartman beat her at a writing competition, Wendy went out of her way to prove he cheated. Cartman teamed up with Wendy in a debating team just to get under her skin, but the end result was more than either character was ready for. Wendy developed feelings for Cartman that she could only overcome by kissing him... right in front of Stan (and the audience as well). After that, Wendy went back to hating Cartman, but Cartman seemed to have developed a crush on Wendy. After bring pushed too far by Cartman following a presentation on breast cancer, Wendy challenged Cartman to a fight. Cartman loudly boasted about how he'd beat her, but was secretly scared of fighting Wendy and begged her to call it off. Wendy gave Cartman the beating of his life, humiliating him in front of the whole school. Cartman got his revenge by launching a smear campaign against Wendy which backfired against him in the end. Gallery Wendy-Testaburger-4251.jpg Air plane fingerbang.jpg|Wendy in Fingerbang CandyPair.gif|Wendy kissing Cartman Stan-puke-Wendy.png|Wendy getting puked on by Stan FollowThatEgg20.jpg|Wendy with Bebe wendy surgery.jpg|Wendy getting a surgery wendy butters.png|Wendy with breast implants Wendy_kids_park.jpg|Wendy Bebe & Red angry at Monica in The Stick of Truth. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:South Park Heroes Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Kid Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Comedy Central Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Feminists Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Tomboys Category:Gunmen Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroes who got a kiss Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sadistic Heroes Category:Humans